


Emmett McCarty: Closet Cuddler

by sadtomato



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, mild drug use, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is action star Emmett McCarty doing in Jasper's apartment? Only Jasper's boyfriend Edward can explain... my entry for Slash Backslash 4.0.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmett McCarty: Closet Cuddler

Jasper hears Edward scurrying around as soon as he walks in the door of their apartment. Edward skids into the hallway just as Jasper turns the lock behind him.

"Hi Jas!" he says, bounding up the blonde for a kiss.

"Hey," Jasper says, giving Edward a weak smile before turning his attention to the stack of mail in his hands. "When was the last time you checked the mail? There's stuff from two weeks-"

"Remember when we made our lists?" Edward interrupts, pulling the envelopes and magazines from Jasper's hands. He dumps them unceremoniously on the mail table and backs Jasper up against the wall. "Remember? And we joked about laminating them because of Friends, but we never did?"

Jasper sighs and counts to three in his head. I love Edward's energy and enthusiasm, he tells himself. He repeats it like a mantra, willing himself to relax after a long day at the office. "Yeah, babe. I remember."

"Do you remember I said I wanted Emmett McCarty, but you said no, and I said why not, and you said he's too big and he'd break me, and I said exactly, and-"

"Slow down, babe," Jasper says, squeezing Edward's hand. He moves to walk past him into the living room, but Edward pulls him back.

"And you said I could keep him on my list, but only if you could watch?"

"Yeah," Jasper says, smirking at the memory from later that night-Edward going down on him in the movie theater while one of Emmett McCarty's stupid action movies played in the background.

"Okay." Edward leans in and kisses Jasper's cheek sweetly. "Just wanted to make sure you remembered."

Edward drops Jasper's hand and scurries back into the living room, leaving him standing confused and alone in their foyer.

"Jasper, come on! I ordered Chinese!" Edward calls.

Jasper toes off his black wingtips, kicks them into the closet, and walks into the living room to find his boyfriend curled up on one corner of the couch, sucking the world's longest noodle from a container of lo mein.

And Emmett McCarty, the number nine biggest movie star on the planet (according to Entertainment Weekly), sitting in their armchair-the one Jasper stole from his mee-maw's house-eating an egg roll.

"Sup, man?" Emmett says, raising a bottle of beer in greeting.

Jasper just stares, his mouth agape. He should be saying hello, making small talk, and pretending like he routinely entertains celebrities in his shitty third floor walkup, but he's dumbstruck.

Emmett's gorgeous. Not fake Hollywood gorgeous-that's all makeup and good angles and standing on an apple box to look taller. He's really, truly the hottest man Jasper's ever seen in person, and "Hi" doesn't seem to cut it when an Adonis is staring at you with sky blue eyes and a smile that literally gleams.

Jasper is immobile and speechless until Emmett looks away, and then he notices Edward bouncing on the couch.

"Edward, so help me God, if you kidnapped this person-"

"Yeah, I threw him over my shoulder and dragged him up the stairs," Edward says, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Emmett chuckles at that, winks at Edward, and reaches for another egg roll.

"What are you-" Jasper starts, turning back to their guest. Emmett shrugs, his mouth completely full of food, and Jasper looks back to Edward. "Why is he here?"

"Rude!" Edward scoffs.

"You know what I mean!" Jasper pulls his hair back, lifts it off his neck, and sighs. "How is this a thing?"

"Emmett came into the bakery today," Edward says, after sucking in another long, thin noodle. "He ordered a brownie, and then a blondie, and then one of everything."

Emmett nods and gives a thumbs up, his mouth still full of food.

"So I told him I had some special treats at home that I couldn't sell in the shop, and he came over after I closed up." Edward finishes his explanation with a shrug, and that's when Jasper notices the little round tupperware container on the coffee table.

"You got him high?" Jasper walks over and lifts up the tupperware, which was half full of Edward's amazing pot brownies when he left for work this morning.

It's empty.

"Oh, Jesus," Jasper says, sinking slowly down to the couch.

Edward giggles. "Not that high, he's a big dude. He's only a little baked."

"Just a little," Emmett agrees, shrugging. "Those were some damn fine brownies though, Ed."

"He just finished shooting a movie here in Seattle," Edward says, setting his half-full lo mein container on the floor in front of the couch. He kneels on the couch and scoots closer to Jasper, whispering loudly, "He's been on a strict diet for four months and now he's having an anything goes weekend."

"So, what... you just like, go to strangers' houses because they promise you weed?" Jasper asks Emmett, watching him drain the rest of his beer.

"Nah, but Edward's cool. He wasn't pushy or whatever, and we talked for like an hour at the bakery," Emmett says, leaning back in the armchair. "Plus he promised me a blowjob," he adds, wiggling his eyebrows.

"But only if you said it was okay," Edward adds, kissing Jasper's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm not here to cause a problem," Emmett offers, holding his hands up in surrender. "You call the shots, dude."

"Wait, are you even gay?" Jasper asks, putting an arm around Edward. He pulls him closer until Edward settles into his lap.

"That's such a rigid way to think about things," Emmett says, shrugging. "I'm not about labels, man. If I meet someone kind and beautiful, with a good heart, I'm attracted to the person, not the gender."

"Really?" Jasper asks, drawn in by Emmett's explanation.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I'm totally gay," Emmett says, flashing his million-dollar grin again.

"What about Rosalie Hale?" Edward asks, wiggling in Jasper's lap. Jasper has to hold him firmly by the hips to keep him still, which only makes Edward more excitable.

"She goes to red carpet shit with me," Emmett explains. "Neither of us likes people digging too deep into our personal lives."

"Is she gay too? Is she a lesbian? Oh my God, she's totally lesbian lovers with that girl from Bridal Shower isn't she?" Edward asks, breathless.

"Nope, straight as an arrow. She's just too busy to really date, you know? So we hang out sometimes, let the media say what they want." He smiles, leans closer to Edward and Jasper, and confesses, "We write off all of our dates-we call 'em 'acting lessons.'"

Edward starts asking Emmett rapid fire questions about which celebrities he's met and what he thinks of each of them. Jasper wraps his arms around Edward's waist and pinches his own forearm, because he's one hundred percent certain that he's dreaming.

"Jacob Black?" Edward asks.

Emmett laughs. "Uh... yeah. Total power bottom."

Edward claps like a little kid and rocks back into Jasper's lap. As soon as Jasper feels his cock twitch, he realizes that only has a few precious minutes of sound decision-making left; once Edward starts writhing around on his lap and gets him fully hard, he won't be able to call this off.

"Up," he urges, pushing Edward to his feet. "Come with me for a second."

Edward pouts and Jasper squeezes his hand. "I uh, just need to talk to Edward alone for a minute."

"No worries," Emmett says, waving them off and turning to the baseball game on the TV.

In their bedroom, Jasper shuts the door quietly and then backs Edward up against it.

"Is this a joke?" he hisses, staring deep into Edward's eyes so he can't lie.

"No," Edward whispers.

"A prank? A put-on? Am I being Punk'd?" Jasper looks around the bedroom, checking for hidden cameras.

"No! I told you the truth, he came into the bakery and we hit it off," Edward says. He hooks his fingers into Jasper's belt loops and pulls him closer. "I didn't even promise him a blowjob. I just told him the story about our lists, because I thought it was funny, and then he started sucking cream cheese icing off his thumb and... the next thing I knew, we were here!"

Jasper frowns, trying to hold Edward still as he tilts his hips up to grind them against Jasper's.

"How high are you? Fun high or bad decisions high?" Jasper says, looking into Edward's eyes again.

"Barely high at all," Edward says, sighing as he succeeds in pulling Jasper close enough to rub against.

"And you really want to do this? Do you want to suck his dick?"

Edward hums and wraps a leg around Jasper's thigh. "Mmmhmm," he says, his eyes glassy and wide like they always are when he's turned on.

Jasper gives in, thrusts against Edward and slots their legs together so they can get better leverage. "Do you want him to fuck you?"

Edward hesitates, bites his lip, and then shakes his head. "Only you."

"Fuck, Edward," Jasper growls, slamming him back against the door. "That's right. Only me."

Edward tilts his head, lips parted and searching, until Jasper kisses him fiercely.

"Can we do this?" Edward pants, gasping when he pulls away from the kiss.

Jasper is well past the rational thought barrier, most of his blood supply having been diverted to his cock, but he's comfortable with this. They've fooled around with a third before occasionally-why not Emmett?

"As long as he understands," Jasper says, whispering right into Edward's ear, "that I'm in charge."

"Mmm," Edward moans, pulling Jasper's mouth back to his for a quick kiss. "You're in charge."

He reaches back and unlocks the bedroom door, then stumbles out into the living room holding Jasper's hand.

"Hey, Emmett?" he says, squeezing the obvious bulge in his skinny jeans.

"Just a second-it's a full count," Emmett says, gesturing to the television.

There's an awkward silence while Edward growls in frustration and Emmett watches the last pitch of the inning. "Yes!" he cries, pumping his fist when the batter strikes out. He turns his attention to Edward, needy and pouting, and Jasper, aroused and dominant, hovering behind his chair. "Oh, sweet. Are we doing this?"

Emmett stands and stretches his arms over his head, a sliver of his tan, toned abs showing beneath the edge of his two-hundred-dollar t-shirt. He cracks his neck, touches his toes, and then claps his hands.

"Bedroom?"

Edward dances over to him and grabs his hand, then leads him past Jasper into the bedroom. "Jasper said that if you want to fuck me, you have to wrestle him for it."

"Edward!" Jasper hisses, following them.

"He knows I'm kidding!" Edward counters. "We're BFFs."

"It's cool," Emmett says, pulling his t-shirt off in one swift move. "I'm not much into topping, anyway."

Jasper stares him down, willing himself to maintain eye contact even though he knows Emmett's bare chest is exposed. "Fucking with me again?"

"Nope," Emmett says, popping the top button on his jeans. He smiles then, and pulls Edward into a one-armed hug. "Listen, I'm cool with whatever. I'm a good guest star, you know? I let the leads run the scene, and I just sort of... go with the flow."

"Jasper," Edward says urgently, his hand hovering over Emmett's bare chest. "Can I?"

Jasper knows that Edward loves him more than all of his silly celebrity crushes combined, and he trusts Emmett; he wouldn't let him near Edward if he didn't.

"Yeah, baby," Jasper says. "Touch him. Get his clothes off."

Jasper unzips his fly, releasing some of the pressure on his dick, and leans back against their old mahogany dresser to watch.

Edward traces all of the muscles in Emmett's chest, first with his finger, then his tongue. He licks a trail from Emmett's shoulder down to his bicep, then covers it with kisses while Emmett flexes.

"That tickles," Emmett says, twining his fingers in Edward's messy auburn hair.

Edward responds by pinching Emmett's side, then ghosting his fingers up the length of his torso; big, bad, Emmett McCarty breaks into a fit of giggles and swats at Edward, pushing him away.

"Take his pants off, Ed," Jasper suggests, palming himself gently as he watches.

Edward fumbles with the button fly of Emmett's jeans, kissing his broad chest and pink, pebbled nipples as he works his way down. He slips gracefully to his knees, peeling the denim away as he goes and revealing tight, white boxer-briefs.

"Nice," Edward says, slipping a finger between the fabric and Emmett's thick thigh. "Do you get these for free since you're like, on the billboards?"

"Mmhmm," Emmett says, scratching his stomach. "Lifetime supply."

"Awesome." Edward tugs at the underwear from the legs, and Emmett pulls the waistband clear of his erection.

From his vantage point, Jasper can see Edward's eyes light up at the sight of Emmett's fat cock, bobbing heavy and uncut between his thighs. The angle is awkward though, because Emmett is so tall; Edward's head barely reaches his mid-thigh in this position.

Jasper takes charge again, hopping off the dresser. He ushers Emmett up onto the bed, running a flat palm down the length of his back just to feel the flat planes of Emmett's muscles for himself. Jasper helps Edward pull off his own clothes, leaving him to clamber up onto their big bed in just his red bikini briefs.

Jasper pulls his own clothes off lazily, unbuttoning his dress shirt one button at a time as Edward licks and kisses each of Emmett's well-defined abdominal muscles. He lets his pants fall to the floor while his boyfriend is lapping at Emmett's balls, kicks them away as Emmett moans, "Oh, God."

By the time Jasper is fully nude, Edward has his ruby red lips wrapped around Emmett's thick cock. He's sucking him slowly, in long, measured pulls, and Jasper can see that it's driving Emmett crazy. He climbs into bed with them, lying along Emmett's side, and reaches up to lay a hand flat on his chest.

"He's good at that," Jasper says, nodding towards Edward. Emmett tears his eyes away from Edward to look at Jasper and groans in agreement. "He loves it, too."

Emmett and Jasper share a smile when Edward moans enthusiastically around Emmett's cock.

"Kiss me?" Emmett asks, his voice quiet and more vulnerable than Jasper's ever heard it. Jasper smiles and curls closer, leaning in to kiss Emmett's cheek. He moves slowly down to his mouth, then bites playfully at Emmett's pouty bottom lip.

They kiss like that, in pecks and nibbles, because both men keep pulling away to look at Edward. He's beautiful, flushed and glistening with sweat, his pale fingers pressing flat against Emmett's tan stomach as if he's holding him down. Jasper reaches down to push Edward's hair back, and can't resist laying his palm flat against Edward's cheek; he can feel how big Emmett is, feel the slide of his cock in Edward's mouth, and it makes his own neglected erection twitch.

"So hot," Jasper groans, flopping onto his back. He reaches down to stroke himself, but Emmett stops him, laying a huge hand on Jasper's wrist.

"Come up here? Can I?" he asks, licking his lips.

Jasper's never moved faster in his life. He scrambles to his knees and crawls to the head of the bed, then props a pillow under Emmett's head to make sure he's comfortable.

It's an awkward angle at first, and Emmett can only really wrap his lips around the tip of Jasper's cock, but he makes up for it by licking his palm and stroking what he can't reach with his mouth. Jasper shifts, lifting up on his knees, and Emmett cranes his neck to suck more of Jasper's cock into his mouth.

Jasper angles his neck so he can keep his eyes locked on Edward, watching as he pulls off of Emmett's cock and catches his breath. He presses a kiss to Emmett's thigh and strokes him firmly, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the head.

"Gonna make him come, babe?" Jasper asks. Emmett moans enthusiastically around Jasper's cock.

"Yeah. Want him to come all over his stomach so I can lick it off his abs," Edward says, scraping his teeth over Emmett's hipbones.

Emmett cries out then, his eyes wide and searching, and Jasper watches the muscles in his stomach tense and flex as Edward pulls his orgasm out of him. The sight of Edward's hand and Emmett's stomach glistening in come sets Jasper off, and he warns Emmett with just a few second to spare. Instead of pushing him away, Emmett holds Jasper fast and swallows greedily, humming and moaning as Jasper's cock pulses in his mouth.

Jasper barely manages not to collapse on Emmett; he falls back against the headboard instead, his thigh pressed against Emmett's upper arm. They watch Edward making good on his promise, kissing and licking messily at Emmett's stomach as he jerks himself off.

When Edward is also spent and exhausted, he flops down on the other side of Emmett.

They're all quiet for a few minutes, completely blissed out. Emmett surprises them both by linking his fingers through Jasper's and kissing Edward's forehead tenderly.

Edward is the first one to get up, shucking off his sticky underwear and hopping over to pick up his pants off the floor. He pulls his iPhone out of the back pocket and starts pressing buttons.

"Hey, do either of you guys have the number for TMZ?" he asks, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"It's one-eight-hundred-blow-me," Emmett teases.

"How about one-eight-hundred-I-just-did," Edward sasses back. "I'm gonna call Perez, too."

"How about you just come back here and cuddle," Emmett says, holding his arms open.

Edward grins and dives back into bed, wiggling his way into the tiny space between Jasper and Emmett.

"I'll call them tomorrow! I can see the headline now: 'Emmett McCarty: Closet Cuddler.'"

"Perfect," Emmett says, pulling Edward back against his chest. He smirks at Jasper over Edward's shoulder. "My publicist will love it."

**Author's Note:**

> There are more excellent Twilight Slash stories available on the Slash Backslash livejournal page at http://slashbackslash.livejournal.com. Go check them out!


End file.
